Empezó con una pelea, termino en amor
by Lirycs-Op
Summary: Luego de una pelea subida de tono, Zoro y Nami se verán envueltos en dos problemas que deberán resolver...juntos, ZoNa.(No se guieis por la imagen, es post time skip)
1. Chapter 1

Era un día como otro en el Sunny, Luffy jugaba a las cartas con Ussop, Chopper y Sanji, Zoro entrenaba, Franky reparaba el Sunny de la última batalla, Brook tocaba música de fondo y Nami hablaba con Robin.

Nami: Y le dijo: Cállate y vámonos. Pero la doctora empezó a tirar cuchillos, así que huimos en un trineo con Chopper, después la doctora mando a tirar algo desde unos cañones que hicieron llover sakuras en la isla, Chopper lloró y nos fuimos.

Robin: Ahora ya se todas sus historias.

Nami: Si, si.

Robin: Navegante, una cosa más.

Nami: ¿Qué pasa?

Robin: ¿Cómo se hizo la famosa deuda con espadachín-san? Siempre me lo eh preguntado.

Nami: Pues en Loguetown, antes de entrar por la Reverse Mountain, le presté 100 mil beris, con la condición de que me devuelva tres veces la cantidad, y asi fue.

Robin: Hmm…

Zoro entrenaba al lado y comentó.

Zoro: Pero te devolví el dinero a los segundos de que me lo diste.

Nami: ¿Y?

Zoro: Malvada.

Nami: Tú te lo buscaste.

Zoro: Necesitaba comprarme una espada.

Nami: Eres tan brusco que rompes tus espadas.

Zoro: Y tú eres una bruja adicta al dinero.

Nami: Pues por eso, son 100 mil beris más a tu deuda.

Zoro: ¡No puedes hacer eso!

Nami: Así, ¿y por qué no?

Robin se dio cuenta de que era la tercera rueda, así que fue a jugar con Luffy y los demás.

Zoro: Pues porque es injusto.

Nami: ¿Qué tiene de injusto?

Zoro: Que solo lo haces para manipularme a tu antojo, como no soy Sanji…

Nami: ¿Y el que tiene que ver?

Zoro: Que el si te hace caso cuando le coqueteas, al contrario eso no funcionaría conmigo.

Nami: ¡¿Qué estas insinuando?!

Zoro: No insinúo nada solo digo la verdad.

Nami: A callar.

Zoro: ¿Y si no quiero?

Nami: Pues te callo.

Zoro: Tu no me puedes callar.

Nami: -le da un cascarrón.

Zoro: No me vas a callar bruja.

Nami: Idiota –le sigue y sigue pegando y sigue y sigue.

Zoro: Nada bruja.

Nami: Maldito idiota inservible.

Dijo algo que no debía.

Zoro: ¿Inservible?

Nami: Si, claro ¡tú no sirves de nada, solo sabes comer, dormir y perderte!

Zoro:…

Nami: ¡Encima eres de escaza inteligencia, todo un idiota!

Nami: -pensando- ´_detente, que te crees que estás diciendo´._

Nami: ¡¿Acaso te duele oír la verdad? eres un tarado que no vale nada!

Zoro:…

Nami: ¡¿Qué? ¿Eh?, ja. Ni siquiera puedes mantenerte firme que ya te callaste!

Todos escucharon los gritos de Nami y no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia.

Todos: Nami…

Zoro:…

Luffy: ¡Nami, retira lo que has dicho!

Nami: ¡Solo le dije la verdad, no es mi problema! –Pensando- ´ ¿_TE HAS VUELTO LOCA? ¿POR QUE LE HAS DICHO TODOS ESO A ZORO? ES MENTIRA Y LO SABES´._

Nami se fue a su cuarto, Zoro seguía inmóvil, pensando.

Zoro: -pensando- ¿Inservible? ¿Eso piensa de mí? ´_Desgraciada, si no fuera por nosotros ella no la habría contado desde hace mucho´_ Pero…ella cree eso ´_Sé que duele tío, a mí también me duele, pero no podemos caer´ _Ella…

Luffy: Zoro…perdona a Nami, eso que ha dicho no es cierto, ¿verdad chicos?

Ussop: Por supuesto, sino ¿quién habría vencido a los hermanos gato en mi villa? Yo no.

Sanji: ¿Quién hubiera vencido a la jirafa del CP9? Yo no.

Chopper: ¿Quién habría vencido a Mr 1 en Arabasta? Yo no.

Brook: ¿Quién me hubiera salvado de Ryuma? Yo menos.

Zoro: Ya sé que lo que dijo no es cierto chicos…solo que…no lo sé…viniendo de ella duele mas-se va al nido del cuervo.

Luffy: Robin…habla con Nami por favor.

Robin: Claro capitán-san.

Robin fue a tocar la puerta del camarote de Nami a entablar conversación con ella, pero justo antes de hacerlo, escucho un llanto proveniente de allí.

Robin: Navegante…-pensando- Mejor la dejo sola.


	2. Chapter 2

Nami lloraba a mares, no podia creer cuanto debia de haber dañado a Zoro.

Nami: -pensando- ¿Por que dije todo eso? ¿por que por que por que? '_Pobre Zoro_' No debi, no debi, no debi _'Pero lo hiciste, debemos disculparnos, ojalá nos perdone' _ Pero me siento tan horrible, no se por que _' Ahh...si sobre eso hay un problema del que queria informarte' _¿Cuál es? _'Nos enamoramos' _ ...¿No me digas que de...? _' Zoro, o al menos yo le amo, seguro tu tambien' _ Nooooooo, lo que faltaba. '_Tenemos que aceptarlo, pero aun no se que le vimos' _¿Como que que le vimos ignorante? el es muy guapo y fuerte, ademas ese caractér suyo wow, y sin contar lo de leal y guapo _' Jeje, si estas enamorada' _Vale vale, pero que haré, no lo culparé si ahora me odia -le cae una pequeña lágrima- '_vamos, no llores, la prioridad es, pedir perdon, ahi que salir a hacerlo' _Tienes razon.

Nami se levantó de su cama, abrió la puerta y vio a Zoro enfrente de ella, al parecer este iba a entrar a encararla.

Zoro: Nami, tenemos que...

Nami: -lo abraza- Lo siento Zoro, enserio lo si...

Zoro la separó, dejandola a pocos metros de ella, cara a cara, cerca...

Zoro: '_¿Por que hiciste eso?'._

Nami: '_Calmate, no lo beses, no lo beses, no lo beses'._

Zoro: Nami, no me abrazes, y...no te creo que lo sientas, lo dices por decir.

Nami: No Zoro enserio lo siento.

Zoro: No se...

Nami: Zoro, no es cierto, lo mas cerca a inservible en el barco...soy yo.

Zoro: ¿Eh?

Nami: Pues soy débil en el aspecto fisico, y en navegación, Robin tambien sabe, le enseñe una vez. No lo niegues.

Zoro: Lo niego.

Nami: No me lo niegues, la inservible soy yo -empieza a llorar.

Zoro: -se enoja- ¡Ya deja de decir estupideces mujer, eres la chica mas fuerte que conozco! -se va.

Nami: -pensando- Zoro cree eso de mi...

Zoro no se lo podia creer, aquella mujer que tanto lo odiaba (o al menos eso creía él) se disculpó, y se insulto a si misma, esa mujer de orgullo, esa que amaba, estaba tan frágil.

Mientras que esto pasaba, en la cubierta.

Luffy: Que no Sanji, déjala sola.

Sanji: Robinceta escuchó un llanto, ese marimo la hizo llorar.

Luffy: Esto es algo entre ellos dos.

Robin: Dejelos cocinero-san.

Sanji: Robinceta.

Ussop: -escondido detras de Luffy- Si si, déjalos.

Chopper: -escondido detras de Ussop- Eso eso.

Sanji: Vale, pero si mañana no estan bien, intervendré.

-Ya en la noche-

Una tormenta horrorosa, mas fea que Helmeppo, azotaba el Sunny, Nami estaba gritando órdenes.

Nami: ¡Amarren las velas!

Pero una fuerte ola golpeó el Sunny haciendo que ella tambalee y este a punto de caer...

Nami: Ahhhhhh -la sujetaron.

Zoro: -sujetandola- No te preocupes.

Pero vino otra ola mas, y Zoro perdió el equilibrio. En un esfuerzo logró tirar a Nami a otro lado en lo que él cayó.

Nami: ¡Zoro!

Brook: ¡Zoro-san se cayó!

Nami, antes de que Brook haya avisado, se tiró al mar.

Nami: Zoro, donde estas.

Zoro: Nami, ¿te caiste?

Otra ola.

Zoro: Nami ven -la abraza- no me sueltes.

Nami: Zoro...

Zoro: Shhhh.

Nami: Zoro, el Sunny se aleja.

Zoro: Maldición.

-En el Sunny-

Franky: -sujetandosé al mástil- Maldita sea, alguien coja el timon, tenemos que volver por Zoro y Nami.

Otra ola, esta fue la mas fuerte.

Luffy: -agarrado del barandal- Nooooo, mis nakamas.

El Sunny se alejó más y más de Zoro y Nami, al cabo de un rato la tormenta cesó, pero ni rastro del barco.

Zoro: Maldita sea.

Nami:...

Zoro: Nami, Nami...por favor que solo este inconsciente.

Zoro nadó, con Nami sujetada, buscó el Sunny, pero al final no lo encontró. Al menos llegó a tierra, cansado, habian sido 12 km nadando. Una vez en la orilla dejó a Nami lentamente en el suelo, una vez hecho eso se cayo de bruces a la arena, cansado.

Zoro: Uff uff...¡Nami! Mierda mierda, Nami despierta - la zarandea.

Zoro entonces recordó.

-Flashback-

Chopper: Por ello, todos deben saber nociones basicas de medicina.

Zoro: Si ya.

Chopper: Pero en el caso de Zoro y Luffy, les tendré que enseñar individualmente.

Ya en la leccion de Zoro.

Chopper: Y en el caso de un ahogado, debes poner tus manos asi, y empezar bombear en el estomago, o si no deberas dar respiración boca a boca.

Zoro: -pensando- Ojalá Nami se ahogue...¡Pero que mierda estoy pensando!

-Fin del Flashback-

Zoro: Gracias Chopper.

Zoro empezo a hacer una maniobra, haciendo sali el agua que Nami tragó, pero aun nada. Solo le faltaba hacer...la respiración boca a boca.

Zoro: Perdona Nami.

Zoro se acercó y le paso el aire, Nami empezo a reaccionar, pero antes de saber que le pasaban aire, ella pensó que soñaba y correspondio al beso.

Zoro: -pensando- Ehhhhh.

Pero sin pensar, le correspondio, y siguieron besandose un rato.

Nami: Hmm...¡UN MOMENTO, NOS ESTAMOS BESANDO! -le da un puñetazo que lo manda a otra parte de la orilla.

Zoro: Me alegra que ya estes bien, pero tu eres quien me besó.

Nami: ¡Pervertido!

Zoro: Pero si te estaba pasando aire, no reaccionabas, ¡estaba muy preocupado!

Nami: Ah...oh cierto perdon Zoro.

Zoro: Ya...no hay problema.

Nami: Pero...¿y los demás?

Zoro: Ah...sobre eso...ahora somos náufragos.

Por si no saben, los dos problemas que estan en la descripcion, son el amor y la nueva aventura.


	3. Chapter 3

Nami no se lo podía creer ¿náufragos? ellos, no no no y no, debia ser una broma, ¿pero cuando hace bromas zoro?, nooo de verdad habian naufragado.

Nami: No puede ser.

Zoro: Tampoco me gusta, pero es la verdad.

Nami:...¿Y esta isla esta poblada?

Zoro: No lo sé, estaba tan preocu...'_no digas preocupado, di cansado' _ cansado, y la prioridad era despertarte.

Nami: -pensando- ¿Iba a decir preocupado? _'será que el...'_ No, es por que somos nakamas.

Zoro: Ahora que recuerdo...¿cómo te volviste a caer?

Nami: Ah...pues...yo...me tiré...p...p...pa...para...sa...sa...salvarte.

Zoro: ¿Eh?

Nami: Eh...

Zoro: No lo vuelvas a hacer.

Nami: ¿Por que?

Zoro: Porque estuviste en peligro.

Nami: ¿Te preocupo?

Zoro: Pues claro...pues somos nakamas al fin y al cabo.

Nami: ...Mejor buscamos un refugio.

Zoro: Si, si...pero...

Nami: Pero...

Zoro: No podemos usar ropa mojada.

Nami: No nos podemos desnudar.

Zoro: Si, pero ¿que hacemos?

Nami: -siente frio, por la ropa mojada- Nos...nos dejaremos en interiores, es la única opcion.

Zoro: Vale.

La parte de la isla en la que estaban era la orilla, se fueron internando en una pequeña selva, hasta encontrar una cueva.

Nami: Aqui es un buen lugar.

Zoro: Voy a buscar leña.

Nami: Vale, tenderé la ropa.

Una vez este volvio hicieron una fogata, Zoro tambien habia vuelto con unos frutos, asi que comían.

Nami: -pensando- Zoro y yo estamos solos, sin nadie, casi sin ropa ¿que hago? _'La prioridad es volver con todos' _ Cierto, pero, ¿podremos salir de acá? es obvio que la isla es inhabitada.

Zoro: -pensando- ¿Que debería hacer ahora?, donde estas estúpida consciencia, necesito tu ayuda ' _Oye, no me molestes ahora, estoy de semana sabática' _¿CÓMO QUE SABÁTICA?... ¿Oye respondeeeee? Mierda.

Nami: Estan ricos.

Zoro: ¿Hm?

Nami: Los frutos...-empieza a llorar.

Zoro: Nami ¿Por que lloras?

Nami: -Entre llantos- Es que no se si saldremos de aqui, o volveremos a ver a los chicos.

Zoro: -se acerca- No te preocupes por ello, ten por seguro que lo haremos -la abraza.

Nami siguio llorando en el pecho de Zoro.

Zoro: No llores.

Nami: Tengo miedo.

Zoro: Nami -usa su mano para levantarle la cabeza a modo que la vea- te juró que siempre te protegeré.

Nami: Zoro...¿porque?

Zoro: Porque te amo.

Nami: -le da un beso, que es correspondido.

Zoro: ¿Tu tambien me a...?

Nami: Por algo me tiré del barco.

Siguieron besándose, aunque el beso, que era dulce se volvio apasionado, pues en la situacion ¿cómo no? empezaron a usar lengua, hasta que se separaron por falta de aire.

Nami: Zoro, yo...eh soñado con esto.

Zoro: Yo tambien.

Volvieron a besarse, pero ahora Zoro le desato el sujetador, y ella le bajo los bóxers. Zoro empezó a lamer sus pechos, arrancando gemidos de ella. Al cabo de un rato, ella lo saco de ahi, y bajo le empezó a besar desde los labios hasta el miembro. Zoro realmente disfrutaba, pero si ella seguia asi no duraría mucho.

Zoro: Nami, para.

Nami: ¿Lo hice mal?

Zoro: No solo que ya es suficiente para mi.

Zoro empezo a bajarle las bragas, y a lamer en el sexo de Nami. Nami gemía y gemía, lo que satisfacia a Zoro. Zoro la puso encima suyo, Nami se asustó un poco, pero Zoro la beso y se tranquilizo, lentamente empezo a entrar en ella, una vez dentro dio embestidas que aumentaban la intensidad cada segundo. Los dos se estaban dando placer el uno al otro, este era aún mayor, por que era con la persona que amaban. Luego de las embestidas Nami llegó al climax, y segundos despues Zoro tambien. Nami quedo encima de Zoro cansada al igual que este

Nami: -respirando entrecortadamente- Mis sueños no son nada.

Zoro: Los mios fueron superados mas de lo que pensé.

Nami: Y ahora que estamos desnudos ¿como dormimos?

Zoro: Mmmmm...¿Calor corporal?

Nami: Si.

Y durmieron abrazados, ella encima de él, felices.

Pero mientras tanto en el Cuartel General de la Marina, division científica.

?: Tio, explicame por que.

?: Pues son muy peligrosos.

?: Pero son muy fuertes tio Kizaru.

Kizaru: Entiende, Px4 y Px7 han mejorado sus fuerzas considerablemente, pero son incontrolables, ya no acatan órdenes.

Sentoumaru: ¿Pero tenian que enviarlos a una isla inhabitada del Nuevo Mundo?

Kizaru: Órdenes de Vegapunk.

Sentoumaru: Joder...con lo que cuesta hacer un pacifista.

Kizaru: Y estos dos son mas fuertes, yo mismo probe su fuerza, son igual de fuertes que tu -dijo relajado.

* * *

><p>La isla a la que fueron enviados...¿será la isla en la que estan Zoro y Nami?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

En el Sunny, todos no podían creer que dos de sus nakamas habían caído.

-Después de la tormenta-

Luffy: ¡NOOOOOOOOO!

Robin: Duele, pero eso ha pasado.

Luffy: ¡NOOOO, esto es una broma de mal gusto…Zoro, Nami, salgan de sus escondites esto no es gracioso!

Sanji: No protegí a mi Namicilla.

Franky: No te culpes, ella se tiro.

Todos: ¡¿EH?!

Franky: ¿No lo vieron? primero Nami iba a caer junto a Zoro, pero el la empujo a otro lado y se cayó solo, y antes de que Brook avisé, Nami se tiró a por él.

Todos:…

Luffy: Debí caerme yo, no mis nakamas.

Ussop: ¡No digas estupideces Luffy!

Brook: Si usted hubiera caído, ya estaría muerto.

Chopper: Pero Zoro es muy fuerte, estoy seguro de que se las han arreglado.

Robin: En ese caso –va al cuarto de mapas.

Sanji: Robinceta ¿adónde vas?

Robin: Debo verificar algo.''

Robin se fue, y todos se quedaron en silencio, pensando en ¿que les habrá pasado a sus nakamas?, ¿donde estarán?, ¿seguirán vivos?, ¿qué va a verificar Robin? Robin volvió con un mapa.

Robin: Escuchen, la navegante me dijo que llegaríamos mañana a la siguiente isla, probablemente ellos estén ahí. Ella me enseñó lo básico por cualquier emergencia, solo tenemos que ir allá a buscarlos.

Luffy: Pues que esperan ¡vamos a buscarlos!

Sanji: ¿Pero no necesitamos un Log Pose?

Robin: Yo también tengo uno.

Franky: Yo también.

Sanji: Entonces…¡Vamos a por mi Namicilla!

Todos: Y por Zoro…

Sanji: Verdad, mas vale que el marimo la cuide, o lo mato.

Robin: -pensando- Viéndolo bien, ahora ellos tienen tiempo para perdonarse por la pelea, y quizás Nami le diga lo que siente, es mejor que estén en privado.

Luffy: Robin, por dónde.

Robin: Al sur capitán.

Luffy: ¡Vamos al sur!

Todos: ¡Si!

-Ahora si, volvamos al presente, en el Cuartel General, división científica.

Sentoumaru: Al menos dime adonde los enviaron tío.

Kizaru: No, seguro vas a buscarlos.

Sentoumaru: Pero es que son muy caros, no vale la pena dejarlos en una isla inhabitada.

Kizaru: Vale, isla Puraibēto.

Sentoumaru: ¿Puraibēto? Nunca escuche de ella.

Kizaru: Por torpe quizá.

Volvamos a la isla Puraibēto, que por mera casualidad, significa ´En privado´, hora 7:33 am.

Nami despertaba, el dia de ayer estuvo lleno de emociones, por ello aun estaba algo cansada.

Nami: -bosteza- Buenos días Zoro.

Zoro: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

Nami: Bueno, sigue durmiendo.

Siguieron durmiendo un rato mas, hasta que Zoro despertó, 8:45 am.

Zoro: -bosteza- Nami -pensando- Es tan hermosa dormida.

Nami: Buenos días Zoro -pensando- Que guapo esta.

Zoro se levantó al igual que Nami.

Nami: Nuestra ropa ya seco.

Zoro: Pero estamos solos y...ya sabes.

Nami: ¿Quieres hacer otro?

Zoro: ¿Porque no?

Nami: hmm...vale.

Mientras en un buque de la marina, habian soldados, un vicealmirante, y dos pacifistas apagados.

Soldado: De verdad no sirven vicealmirate John.

John: No, la mision es dejarlos alli e irnos.

Soldado: Pero y si hay alguien ahi.

John: Es inhabitada, no te preocupers, ademas estan apagados, ni los encenderemos.

Soldado: Pero señor, dijeron que al dejarlos habría que encenderlos.

John: ¿Quien dijo eso?

Soldado: El almirante Kizaru por un Den Den Mushi, dice que es para evitar que cierto individuo vaya a por el.

John: ¿El individuo es Sentoumaru?

Soldado: Seguramente.

Volvamos a la isla, hora 10:03 am.

Nami: Ah ah ah, estas bueno.

Zoro: Tu estas buenisima.

Nami: Ahora si, nos cambiamos.

Zoro: Claro.

Despues de cambiarse fueron a explorar la isla, no era muy grande, Nami lamentó no tener sus herramientas de cartografía. Despues fueron a recolectar frutos, iban juntos por tres razones.

1 Zoro se pierde en cualquier lado.

2 Nami no tiene su Clima Tact, pero Zoro tiene sus espadas.

3 Son pareja.

Siguieron hasta llegar a un acantilado, a lo lejos divisaron un barco, pero no era el Sunny, era un buque de la marina.

Zoro: ¿Es que saben que estamos aqui?

Nami: Mejor hay que ocultarnos.

Zoro: Pienso lo mismo, hay mucha gente alli.

Mientras que en una isla, lejos de Puraibēto, como a 5 islas de distancia, el Sunny anclaba.

Luffy: Esta es la isla ¿no Robin?

Robin: Si capitán.

Luffy: Pero y Zoro y Nami.

Ussop: Estaran por aqui, hay que buscarlos.

Sanji: ¡NAMI - SAAAAAAAAAAAAAN, NO TE PREOCUPES, TE SALVARÉ DE ESTAR CON EL MARIMO!

Robin: Seguro ya estan.

Todos: ¿Eh?

Robin: Algo pasa entre los dos fijo.

Sanji: No digas esas cosas Robinceta.

Franky: Concuerdo con Robin, se nota cierta quimica que ni ellos saben.

Ussop: Tambien apoyo a Robin, una vez leí: 'Los opuestos se atraen'.

Sanji: Entonces hay que encontrarlos antes de que algo pasé.

Chopper: Si es que no ha pasado ya.

Sanji: Deja de ser tan negativo.

Chopper: ¡¿Pero si el que no quiere que esten juntos eres tu?!

De nuevo en la isla Puraibēto.

Zoro: Nos estan dejando dos pacifistas.

El vicealmirante John, pren

dio a los pacifistas, al hacer esto todos se retiraron lo mas rápido posible en el buque, pero sin perder la compostura.

Px4 y Px7: Iniciando sistema, buscando actualizacion de objetivo.

Px4 miro a Px7.

Px4: Objetivo localizado Kuma el Tirano -le lanzo un gran puñetazo, seguido de un rayo láser por la boca y saltó hacia arriba de este y lo aplastó. Ante tal combo Px7 explotó.

Nami: Se cargo al otro pacifista.

Zoro: Shhh...

Px4: Buscando objetivos...Ex cazador de piratas Roronoa Zoro, gata ladrona Nami.

Zoro: Joder nos vieron. Nami corre.

Nami: No.

Zoro: Nami...no se si podré con este, se ve mas fuerte que los pacifiatas normales.

Nami: Vamos zoro -dijo escondida entre unos arboles.

Zoro: ¿Pero que pasò mujer?

Px4: Roronoa Zoro.

Zoro: Te haré chatarra...Nitouryu...Shishishi sonson.

Zoro le hizo un corte de magnitud al pacifista, pero al parecer este no recibio daños, y le lanzó un láser.

Zoro: -esquivando- Mierda, asi no puedo atacar.

Px4 sigui lanzando laser, estoz iban por las dos manos y la boca.

Zoro: Mierda, no se cuanto aguantaere asi.

Px4 saltó.

Zoro: A mi no me aplastas -esquiva- Sen Hachijuu Pondo Hou.

Px4 arremetio contra Zoro, impactandolé, de nuevo parecia que el corte de Zoro no habia hecho nada.

Zoro: ¿Es que no puedes hacer una mueca de dolor o algo?

Px4: Dolor Negativo, desplegando gran arsenal.

Px4 saco un monton de ametralladoras, dos en cada brazo, una en su boca y otras dos en sus hombros.

Nami: Zoro, corre.

Zoro: Mientras que sean balas...Nitouryu: Disuku (Disuku=Disco)

Px4 empezo a disparar, pero Zoro movia a Sanda Kitetsu y Shusui en forma de de discos, cada espada en una mano, lo hacia a tal velocidad que toda bala que pasaba era cortada.

Px4: Cancelando arsenal...estilo de combate básico.

Zoro: Ahora una pelea de puños eh.


	5. Chapter 5

Zoro: Ahora una pelea de puños eh.

Px4: Base de datos...Box.

Px4 lanzo varios ataques, Zoro esquivo la mayoria.

Zoro: 108 Phoenix Pondo Hou.

Px4 retrocedió.

Px4: Actualizando sistema de pelea, mixto.

Px4 se abalanzo sobre Zoro, lanzado golpes y golpes, mas su laser de boca.

Zoro: Mierda, me ha acorralado -le cae un golpe- joder.

Nami: Zoro no aguantará, debo hacer algo.

Entonces Nami vio una espada en el piso.

Nami: Se le debe haber caido a un marine.

Nami cogio la espada y con rapidez la uso para dar en el pie de Px4, la espada se rompió, pero daño al pacifista, quien cayo arrodillado por el inesperado ataque.

Zoro: Nami, tu...

Nami: De nada, pero vencelo ya -se vuelve a esconder.

Zoro: Si, Rengoku Oni Giri.

El ataque tumbó al pacifista.

Px4: Reparando daños.

Unos cables empezaron a cubrirlo en lo que al parecer "reparaba los daños".

Zoro: ¡TE ESTAS REGENERANDO IDIOTA! Sen Hachijuu Pondo Hou.

Zoro hizo que el pasifista vuele hacia el aire, pero al caer Zoro ya lo esperaba.

Zoro: Kokuhyou Ootatsumaki.

El tornado destruyo al Pacifista en el aire.

Zoro: Uff, ya esta.

Nami: Suerte que el destruyo al otro.

Zoro: Si.

Pero un pedazo de Px4 cayo, era una parte de la cabeza.

Px4: Enviando datos...Roronoa Zoro, Nami, enviando información...

Zoro: ¿De que habla?

Nami: No lo se...quiza...¡ZORO DESTRUYELO RÁPIDO!

Zoro dio un corte limpio en la cabeza.

Zoro: ¿Que ha pasado?

Nami: Ese pacifista iba a enviar un reporte al cuartel, si lo hacia, mas gente vendria a buscarnos.

Zoro: Mierda -se cae hacia atras.

Nami: ¡Zoro ¿estas bien?!

Zoro: Si, solo necesito descansar, ese robot era mas fuerte que los normales.

Volvieron a la cueva. Zoro se pusó a dormir mientras que Nami pensaba.

Nami: -pensando- La última isla a la que ibamos no era esta, ellos tardarán en llegar aquí. Si vienen esos refuerzos de la Marina, ¿podremos?

Zoró despertó.

Zoro: Nami, ¿te quería proponer algo?

Nami: ¿De verdad quieres hacer otro?

Zoro: ¡No! No me referia a eso, yo quería...entrenarte.

Nami: ¿Hm?

Zoro: Quiza no te hayas dado cuenta, pero cuando le diste al pacifista, fue un corte limpio.

Nami: No es cierto, si se rompió la espada.

Zoro: Yo tambien rompía mis espadas, pero por que eran malas. Los marines no usan armas de calidad.

Nami: Pero aun asi, yo no soy espadachín.

Zoro: Nami, ese corte es talento, pienso que como tu usas el Clima Tact tambien como a un palo para pegar has adquirido cierta habilidad.

Nami: ...

Zoro: Además, estoy seguro de que vendran refuerzos.

Nami: Tienes razon, no tengo el Clima Tact, asi que será mejor aprender, pero...¿que uso?

Zoro: Te prestó a Wado Ichimonji.

Nami: ¿Pero estas seguro? Que yo recuerde esta es tu katana mas...

Zoro: Preciada, si, pero mejor mi katana mas preciada con mi chica mas preciada.

Nami: -medio roja- Jeje, bueno ¿cuándo empezamos a entrenar.

Zoro: Ah...tambien debo advertirte algo.

Nami: ¿Eh?

Zoro: No será fácil.

Nami: No importa, me esforzaré.

Mientras en el Sunny, todos salian de la isla, no encontraron a sus nakamas.

Luffy: ¿Y ahora?

Robin: No lo sé.

Ussop: No perdamos las esperanzas, hay unas cuatro islas alrededor de aqui.

Todos: Si.

Ussop: Pues busquemos en esas, a lo mejor Zoro se perdió y nadó a una de ellas con Nami.

Luffy: ¡Es cierto! ¡Zoro es muy perdido!

Franky: Ellos deben seguir vivos.

Chopper: Estan vivos, son muy fuertes, y a veces me dan miedo.

Robin: Son fuertes, ojalá no los despedaze un monstruo o algo.

Luffy, Ussop y Chopper: Que miedo tu mente Robin.

Los mugiwara no se rendirian, buscarían a sus nakamas en las islas de alrededor. Mientras en el cuartel general.

Sentoumaru: Tio tio, tenemos que ir a la isla.

Kizaru: ¿Sigues con eso?

Sentoumaru: Dos de los mugiwara estan ahi, destruyeron a los pacifistas.

Kizaru: -relajado- Oh enserio, vaya que zon muy fuertes esos tios.

Sentoumaru: Deja de usar la justicia perezosa, debemos ir de inmediato a Puraibēto.

Kizaru: Mejor no, Puraibēto significa en privado, si vamos, que sentido tendría el nombre,

Sentoumaru: ¡Pero si te pasas de flojo! Perdimos dos pacifistas.

Kizaru: Ya no servían.

Sentoumaru: Seguro yo los podía reparar.

Kizaru: Eres tan terco. Vale ve si quieres, pero no cuentes con ayuda de almirantes. Ni Fujitora, ni Akainu, ni yo.

Sentoumaru: Al menos dejame llevar Pacifistas.

Kizaru: Tu mismo dices que son caros, sino me equivovo son casi tanto como un buque de la marina.

Sentoumaru: Cuestan igual que uno, pero mientras mas, mas posibilidades hay de ganar.

Kizaru: Lleva vicealmirantes.

Sentoumaru: Bueno -se va de la sala.

Kizaru: A veces quisiera ser un molusco de mar, que genial sería.


	6. AVISO

LAMENTO INFORMAR, QUE HASTA EL 4 DE OCTUBRE NO PODRÉ PUBLICAR UN CAPITULO.

RAZÓN: TENGO UNA SEMANA DE 4 EXAMENES POR DIA Y EL 3 DE OCTUBRE SON 5.

REALMENTE LAMENTO NO PODER SEGUIR PUBLICANDO, ESPERO QUE ME PODAIS ESPERAR


	7. Chapter 7

**POR SUERTE, LOS EXS DEL VIERNES LOS PASARON PARA LUNES, POR ELLO AQUI VENGO CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO.**

El entrenamiento de Nami empezó. Nami esta dando estocadas al aire, a la vez que Zoro le indicaba como hacerlas.

Zoro: Ahora levantala y baja de tope.

Nami: No es tan difícil como decias.

Zoro: Aun no vamos a la práctica de combate.

Nami: ¿Es mas dificil?

Zoro: Si, no te distraigas y aumenta la velocidad.

Durante un par de dias mas seguia el entrenamiento de Nami, este era en la tarde, Nami realmente se agotaba, pero debía aprender, no se sabe cuando vendrá la Marina o sus amigos, pero estos tardarían seguro. De día y noche Zoro era su pareja, protector, gruñon y a veces romantico, pero en la tarde, solo era exigente y gruñon.

Al tercer dia, en la noche Nami estaba totalmente agotada, Zoro se le acercó.

Zoro: Si que estas cansada, gomen.

Nami: No te disculpes, yo acepte entrenar.

Zoro:...mañana será la primera pelea.

Nami: ¡¿MAÑANA?!

Nami no se lo podia creer, Zoro le decia que lo dificil era el combate, y justo eso era mañana.

Zoro: No te preocupes, lo harás bien.

Nami no estaba muy segura de ello, sabia que mejoró, pero un combate con zoro no le daba buena espina, el era un espadachin desde niño. El cambiaba cuando era entrenador, le daba cierto miedo salir herida.

Nami: Vale, veremos el fruto del entrenamiento.

Zoro: Bueno -le da un beso- hablando de frutos voy a buscar unos para comer.

Nami: No te pierdas.

Zoro: Si si...quizá tambien encuentre un animal.

Nami: ¡Espera! Toma esto -le da unas semillas- plantalás.

Zoro: Esta bien.

Mientras en el Sunny.

Luffy: Ya vamos dos islas, por que Zoro se pierde tanto.

Sanji: Asi es el...pobre mi Namicilla, debe estar llorando pidiendome que la busqué.

Brook: Esperemos que esten en la tercera.

Chopper: ¿Y si algo les pasó?

Ussop: Ellos son muy fuertes.

Robin: No se preocupe doctor-san, no es que les persiga la Marina o algo asi.

Franky: Solo hay que tener paciencia. Hay que ver lo bueno, en la última isla habia un cine, nunca habia visto uno.

Luffy: Si fue genial, pero ¿porque me habran votado?

Ussop: Quizá poque te subiste a aplaudir y gritar en una butaca cuando apenas había empezado.

Luffy: Pero se llamaba: 'Torneo de la comida' debia ser buena.

Sanji: Pero a mi no me debieron sacar, no hice nada malo.

Brook: Pero si estaba acosando a las señoritas.

Robin: Volviendo al tema, si la suerte nos acompaña, en la siguiente estarán ellos.

Chopper: ¿Y cómo se llama la siguiente isla?

Robin: Puraibēto, llegaremos en dos días.

En Puraibēto, aun de noche, Zoro habia vuelto y encontró a Nami dormida.

Zoro: -pensando- Si es que se ve hermosa dormida '_pero que cursi eres_' No me molestes, a veces soy así '_Que tal si la despertamos y...nos divertimos_' Quizá, aunque esta muy cansada _'pero mirala tio, ella nos pone y mucho. Yo quiero sexoooooo_' Que te ha pasado consciencia, eres un pervertido _'pero si queremos, tu tambien, aunque no lo digas. Tienes vergüenza, eso esta mal_'' Vale, si se despierta le diré...vamos levantate Nami '_ese es mi campeón, Nami ¡despierta, despierta, despierta!_' Despiertaaaaaa.

Nami seguia dormida.

Zoro: Rayos.

Zoro se acostó a su lado e intento conciliar el sueño, siendo Zoro lo logró fácilmente.

En el sueños de Nami, ella estaba peleando con alguien, en realidad, era una silueta. Nami usaba sua habilidades del entrenamiento, le iba ganando, pero despues de vencerlo, otra silueta la tiro al suelo usando una simple patada. Nami despertó de golpe.

Nami: ¡Ah!

Zoro despertó de golpe.

Zoro: ¿Que pasa?

Nami: Ah...no, nada...era una pesadilla.

Zoro: No te preocupes, no es real.

Nami: Era tan real, estaba en una pelea.

Zoro: ¿Por la pelea de mañana?

Nami: No, era contra una silueta, pero vino otra y me tiró.

Zoro: No debes tener miedo, estoy aqui.

Nami: Un momento, ¿que quieres decir?

Zoro: Que no te asustes, si pasa algo te protegeré.

Nami: Yo tambien me puede defender sola.

Zoro: Lo sé, eres fuerte.

Nami: Pues no parecia que digas eso, parecia que me llamabas débil.

Zoro: Te veias asustada, solo queria calmarte.

Nami: ...Lo siento.

Zoro: No tienes que hacerlo, enserio.

Nami seguia un poco asustada, pero se le habia pasado, casi todo, Zoro lo notaba, debia distraerla con algo.

Zoro: Sabes, una vez vi un cerdo volador.

Nami: Ya mentiroso.

Zoro: Enserio, Luffy se lo intentó comer, pero el cerdo se lo llevo volando.

Nami: ¿Y cuándo se supone que pasó eso?

Zoro: Antes de conocerte.

Nami: Mientes mal.

Zoro: Al menos logré mi cometido.

Nami: ¿Cuál?

Zoro: Hmm, si te lo digo la cago.

Nami: Vale, ¿pero es algo bueno?

Zoro: Si.

Nami: Pues...-puso una voz sensual- dejame recompensarte.

Zoro: Acepto gatita.

Nami: -pensando- Pero es que me pones con ese gatita.

Luego de una muy apasionada noche, los dos estaban acostados, Nami encima de Zoro. No durmieron en toda la noche. Hora 6:51 a.m.

Zoro: Uff, uff.

Nami: Uff, uff.

Zoro: Deberiamos dormir.

Nami: Ya es de día...aunque tu acostumbras dormir a cualquier hora, asi que...si, hay que echarnos una siesta.

Durmieron, cansados, muy cansados. Mientras en un buque de la marina.

Sentoumaru: ¿Cuanto dice que falta?

Vicealmirante: 9 horas.

Sentoumaru: Eso tarda mucho -pensando- si traigo a dos de los mugiwara, obtendré una recompensa fijo.

Volviendo a Puraibēto.

Nami despertaba, le gustaba dormir con Zoro y mucho, sentia su pecho como una cama, y de lo mas comoda. Zoro tambien despertaba, aunque no le guste dormir en el suelo, le gustaba con Nami encima de él.

Zoro: Buenos...buenas tardes, creo.

Nami se levantó y vio el cielo.

Nami: Viendo bien, deben ser casi las dos. Buenas tardes.

Zoro: Entonces hay que vestirse. Lamento decirte, pero entrenamos en quince.

Nami: ¿Podria ir a bañarme antes?

Zoro: Vale.

Nami fue hasta una pequeña catarata que habia, donde se baño usando el agua, luego se vistió y fue para entrenar.

Zoro: Ya que has ido por un baño, debes ir calentando, da 5 vueltas a la cueva.

Nami: Si.

Al terminar las 5 vueltas, Zoro le dijo.

Zoro: Ahora, toca lo dificil.

Nami y Zoro empezaron una pelea a corta distancia, Zoro atacaba y Nami se defendía.

Nami: -pensando- Mierda va muy rápido.

Zoro: -pensando- ¿Debería bajar la intensidad?

Zoro dio un ataque demasiado fuerte, Nami cayo de espaldas.

Nami: Au.

Zoro: Perdon -le da la mano.

Nami se levantó ignorando la ayuda.

Nami: No quiero piedad.

Zoro: Asi me gusta, ahora atacas tu.

Nami atacó a Zoro con todas sus fuerzas, queria darle al menos un golpe

Zoro: Vas muy fuerte, no descuides tu velocidad -dio un espadazo que mando a volar a Wado Ichimonji.

Nami: Mierda.

Zoro: Vuelve a atacarme, pero no te descuides.

Nami: Vale.

Volvió a atacar, ya no eran tan fuertes, pero la velocidad era tremenda.

Zoro: Tu fuerte es mas la velocidad que el ataque.

Nami: ¿Y?

Zoro: Nada, solo digo, ademas, no puedo evitarte a esa velocidad.

Nami aumento su velocidad, casi le dió uno a Zoro, pero este lo esquivó y retrocedió.

Zoro: Me has hecho retroceder, muy bien.

Nami: Pero no te dí.

Sigiieron durante media hora.

Zoro: Vale, descanso de 6 minutos.

Zoro empezó a notar algo extraño, no sabia que era, pero no le daba buena espina. Algo le decía que seria mejor reponer fuerzas, algo le decia que iba a venir una, y una gorda.

Zoro: Pensandolo bien, hay que descansar mas...cr...

Nami: No necesito descansar mas, ya podemos seguir.

Zoro: No Nami, debemos descansar porq...

Nami: ¿Estas cansado?

Zoro: No, es qu...

Nami: ¿Es porque soy mujer o por ser tu pareja?

Zoro: No digas gilipolleces.

Nami: Dime, estoy pensando que me das un entrenamiento fácil.

Zoro: ¡¿FÁCIL?! ¿Te parece fácil? El mismo entrenamiento lo recibiria cualquiera, hasta un niño.

Nami: No te creo, ¿es porque soy mujer?

Zoro: ¡No digas esas cosas Kuina! -le cayeron un par de lágrimas inconscientemente.

Nami: ¿Kuina?

Zoro:...

Nami: ¿Quién es Kuina?

Zoro: ...-suspiró- Mierda.

Nami: ¿Quién es Kuina? Dime.

Zoro: Sientate, es una larga historia.

Nami se sentó y le dijo.

Nami: No hay prisa.

Zoro: Pues, cuando empece mi camino espadachin, llegue a un dojo. Ahi conoci a mi primer maestro, era un buen hombre, incluso el sabia de haki, aunque a esa edad no lo entendía. Yo era el 2do mejor del dojo, la mejor era su hija Kuina.

Nami: Entonces es tu rival.

Zoro: Déjame terminar. Yo le retaba a duelos todos los dias, siempre perdia, aumente la intensidad de mis entrenamientos, recuerdo que incluso le ganaba a los adultos. Pero Kuina me venció en cada duelo que tuvimos. En el duelo 2001 le traje espadas reales, perdí de nuevo, pero ella me dijo que estaba cerca de vencerla. Pues ella estaba creciendo y segun ella las mujeres se hacen mas débiles al crecer. Yo me enojé y le grite que no diga esas cosas, ella no volvio a hablar de eso, ese día, le hice prometer que uno de los dos sería el mejor espadachín del mundo. Kuina fue a guardar las espadas al sótano, pero tuvo un accidente y murió allí. Yo no me lo podia creer, pero le vi. Segui entrenando en el dojo, antes de irme, le pedi a mi maestro que me de la espada de Kuina, para llevar su espiritu conmigo. El me la dió...y si te lo estas preguntando, es la blanca que te he prestado.

Nami: Zoro, yo...no sabia de eso perdón.

Zoro: No lo sabias, no es tu culpa.

Se escucho un estruendo.

Zoro: ¿Serán los demás?

Nami: Espero que si.

Fueron hasta el acantilado, pero lo que venia no era el Sunny, eran dos buques con 5 vicealmirantes, y varios soldados.


	8. Chapter 8

Zoro: Para esto nos preparamos, debemos vencer a todos, yo voy por el grandote y los vicealmirantes, tu cargate a los soldados.

Nami: Todavia tardaran unos minutos en llegar.

Zoro:...

Unos minutos despues.

Zoro: Ahora si a por ellos.

Nami: Si, vamos.

Sentoumaru: Aqui estan piratas.

Zoro: Calla y a pelear gordito.

Se escucho una risa de un vicealmirante, pero fue noqueado por Sentoumaru.

Zoro: Uno menos.

La pelea empezó, por un lado Zoro le intentaba dar a Sentoumaru, pero este era muy rápido.

Zoro: Mierda, deja de moverte idiota.

Nami forcejeaba con unos soldados.

Nami: -pensando- Vamos, Zoro hace esto siempre, no nos podemos quedar atrás.

Nami dio una rapida estocada venciendo a uno, y se alejo al instante.

Soldado: Somos mas, no tiene oportunidad.

Nami: Callate imbecil.

Mientras que ya no muy lejos se acercaba el Sunny.

Luffy: Usemos un Coup de burst, llegaremos mas rápido.

Franky: La siguiente isla es inhabitada, si gastamos cola no la podremos reponer.

Chopper: Debemos tener paciencia.

Luffy: ¡ABURRIIIIIIIIIIDOOOOOOOO! Tengo la sensacion de que hay enemigos alli, quiero pelear con ellos.

Sanji: En casi todas las isla hay enemigos.

Luffy: ¡ME ABURROOOOOOOOO!

Volviendo a Puraibēto, la pelea continuaba.

Zoro: 108 Phoenix Pondo Hou.

Sentoumaru lo esquivó., y salto para aplatar a Zoro.

Zoro: Mal por ti Kokuhyou Ootatsumaki.

Sentoumaru volo por el aire un rato, mientras Zoro peleaba con los vicealmirantes.

Zoro: Rengoku Oni Giri.

Nami repartia hostias a gran velocidad.

Nami: Caen fácilmente.

Soldado: ¡Matadla, no podemos perder contra una sola mujer!

En un descuido, uno iba a ir contra Nami, pero Zoro le dio por la espalda.

Zoro: Espabilate Nami.

No se dio cuenta de que un vicealmirante aprovechó su descuido para asestarle una patada.

Zoro: Mierda, Sen Hachijuu Pondo Hou.

Golpeó a dos con ese ataque, Sentoumaru se recuperó.

Sentoumaru: Maldito pirata, Ashigara Dokkoi.

Zoro esquivó.

Zoro: Muy probable. Tou-ra Nagashi.

Sentoumaru: Mierda.

Sentoumaru saltó, pero iba a caer en Nami, quien forcejeaba con un soldado.

Zoro: Maldito.

Zoro corrio rapidámente y empujo a Nami, Sentoumaru lo aplastó a el.

Nami: ¡Zoro!

Zoro: Vencelos, estoy bien, este idiota no me vencerá

Sentoumaru: Callad, estas perdido Roronoa.

Zoro: Solo tu estas perdido, Rengoku Oni Giri.

Unos vicelamirantes le lanzaron un Rankyaku a la vez que Zoro corto a Sentoumaru, no pudo esquivarlos, y le dieron.

Zoro: Mierda, si fueran menos. Deberia cargarmelos a ellos primero.

Vicealmirante: Ni sueñes, primero tu y luego la ladrona.

Zoro: ¡Callate! -un repentino enojo lo invadió- ¡No le haras nada!

Vicealmirante: Tiene su punto dé...

Zoro se apresuró y le dio rapidamente al informante. Venciendole al instante, los dos años si que sirvieron.

Otro habló.

Vicealmirante: La chica es su debilidad, yo me la cargo.

Zoro: Ni lo pienses Kokuhyou Ootatsumaki.

Lanzo el ataque contra este haciendolo volar, cayendo al agua.

Mientras Nami segui con los soldados, habia empezado con 31, solo le faltaban 10.

Nami: Rindanse, solo quedan 10 de ustedes.

Soldado: No, una chica pirata y un espadachin no venceran.

Uno de ellos se fue contra ella cuando estaba distraida y la sujeto por detras.

Soldado: Ahora si morirás.

Nami: Hijueputa sueltame.

Zoro se dió cuenta de esto.

Zoro: Mierda -iba a correr hacia ella, pero Sentoumaru lo golpeó- Dejame tu, debo salvarla, Dai Butsu Giri

Sentoumaru retrocedio, lo suficiente para que Zoro corra hacia Nami para salvarla, rapidamente corto al tipo que la mantenia inmóvil.

Zoro: No te confies.

Se volteo para volver, pero no conto con que los 3 vicealmirantes que faltaban, estaban adelante, y le dieron un Shigan, los 3 a la vez, todos al cuerpo.

Zoro: Carajo.

Nami: ¡Zoro!

Zoro: ¡Concéntrate en tu batalla! No podré volver a salvarte.

Nami fue con los 9 restantes. Zoro seguia con los 4.

Zoro: Estoy muy enojado -se pone la bandana en la cabeza.

Vicealmirante: Se cree que cuando te pones eso eres mas fuerte,

Zoro: Ni yo lo se...Rokudou no Tsuji.

Con este ataque logro finalmente cargarse a los 3 vicealmirantes, pero Sentoumaru seguia de pie.

Sentoumaru: No puedes conmigo, tengo la guardia mas fuerte del mundo.

Zoro le intentaba dar espadazos, pero este los esquivaba a gran velocidad.

Zoro: Dejate de rodeos.

Sentoumaru salto, con la intencion de aplastarlo.

Zoro; Kokuhyou Ootatsumaki.

Pero no le hizo casi nada, igual aplastó a Zoro.

Mientras que Nami ya habia vencido a todos, se encontraba cansada y un poco herida.

Nami: Zoro termina ya.

Zoro: ...

Nami: Mierda, levantate ya.

Zoro: -levantandose- Ya me estan jodiendo los dos.

Sentoumaru: Mierda, solo estoy yo...debi traer pacifistas, estupido tio.

Zoro: Deja de hablar solo.

Sentoumaru le dio un golpe, a la vez que Zoro le choco con la espada. La fuerza ejercida de parte de ambos causo gran efecto en el suelo, haciendo que se parta.

Nami: No destruyan esta isla.

A lo lejos en el Sunny.

Luffy: ¡¿QUE HA SIDO ESO?!

Robin: Algo pasa en la isla.

Ussop: Deberiamos ir más rápido.

Franky: Un gran estruendo...¡nuestros nakamas deben estar ahi!

Brook: Es muy probable.

Sanji: ¡Mi Namicilla! ¡Ya voy por ti, no llores mas por mi!

Luffy: No creo que pase.

Sanji lo pateó.

Franky: Creo que el Soldier Dock Sistem nos podria hacer ir mas rápido.

Chopper: Vamos alla.

Volviendo a la isla, luego de varios golpes, cortes y gritos (de parte de Nami), los dos combatientes se encontraban ya muy heridos.

Sentoumaru: No queda otra -saltó.

Zoro: Joder, y ahora donde caera.

Sentoumaru cayo al lado de los soldados, y los empezo a lanzar a los buques.

Nami: Zoro, este quiere huir.

Zoro: ...Que se vaya.

Nami se extraño por la respuesta, Zoro siempre pelea hasta ganar, porque le deja irse al otro.

Nami: ¿Porque?

Zoro: Después te digo.

Sentoumaru termino, justo ahi escupio un poco de sangre.

Sentoumaru: La próxima vez será diferente, ganaré.

Zoro: Solo vete.

Una vez se fue, con los buques y todo. Nami empezó a interrogar.

Nami:¿Por que le has dejado ir?

Zoro: ...

Nami: Responde, pudiste vencerle, pero le dejaste ir.

El Sunny ancló desde el otro lado de la isla.

Nami: ¡Contesta!

Zoro: ...Ya no me quedaban fuerzas -escupió sangre y cayó al piso.

En ese momento Nami le vio bien, heridas y moretones por varios lados, ademas de la perdida de sangre por el ataque de los vicealmirantes. Era normal que a Zoro ya no le quedaran fuerzas, es mas, debio caer con los Shigan y seguia de pie hasta hace un momento.

Nami: ¡Zoro levantate! -vio como cerraba los ojos- ¡Abre los ojos Zoro! ¡Zoro! ¡ZORO!

A lo lejos, la tripulación oyó los gritos de Nami.

Luffy: ¡Algo les ha pasado, debemos apurarnos!

Corrieron hasta encontrar a Nami llorando encima del pecho de Zoro, este estaba herido de gravedad, e inconsciente.

Chopper: ¡UN MÉDICO! ¡NECESITAMOS UN MÉDICO!

Nami volteo a ver a sus nakama, aun seguia llorando, fue hasta Chopper.

Nami: Chopper, tienes que curar a Zoro.

Sanji: Nami-swan no te preocupes por el marimo, yo estoy aq...

Nami: ¡NO ES MOMENTO PARA ESTUPIDECES!

Chopper: ...Tenemos que llevar a Zoro.

Luffy: ...Si, vamos.

Franky: Yo lo llevo.

Una vez en el Sunny, Chopper veia a Zoro junto a Nami. Sanji estaba un poco dolido en la cocina, y el resto estaba en la cubierta, con un silencio inusual. Ussop rompió el silencio cuando vio salir a Chopper y dirigirse alli.

Ussop: ¿Como esta Zoro?

Sanji tambien vino.

Chopper: Se recuperara...creo, el perdio mucha sangre, pero ha sobrevivido a muchas, es improbable saber si lo logrará.

Luffy: No digas sandeces Chopper, Zoro es fuerte, no morirá.

Sanji: Nadie dijo morirá.

Robin: ¿Ya le dijo a la navegante?

Chopper: No, creo que eso la preocuparia. Ademas se nego a ser tratada hasta que mire a Zoro.

Franky: Algo pasa ahi.

Todos: Fijo.

Brook: Se lo esta tomando bien Sanji-san.

Sanji: No es una sorpresa para mi.

Luffy: ¡Sabias que iba a pasar!

Sanji: Robin me contó.

Ussop: A veces temo que ella nos pueda matar mientras dormimos.

Robin: Podria hacerlo si quisiera, tengo una pequeña daga de kairouseki en mi cuarto.

Luffy: ¡No por favor no me hagas daño!

Robin: Dije si quisiera.

Nami vino.

Nami: Sanji-kun, necesito hablar contigo.

Fueron a la parte trasera del barco.

Nami: Lo siento por tratarte mal.

Sanji: No te preocupes, estas perdonada, aunque al principio dolió.

Nami: ¿Al principio?

Sanji: Robin me habia dicho que entre ustedes iba a pasar algo.

Nami: Ella jos mataria si quisiera.

Sanji: Aun asi, solo...solo...se feliz con el idiota.

Nami: Gracias.

Volvieron a la cubierta.

Chopper: Nami, queria hablarte sobre Zoro, no se si se va a...

Nami: ¿Zoro? El esta despierto en la enfermeria.

Chopper: ¡QUE! ¡DEBERIA DESCANSAR Y DORMIR!

Chopper fue volando hasta la enfermeria.

Chopper: ¡Entiende que tienes que descansar fue una peleas dura! -empieza a vendarlo por todos lados.

Zoro: No te preocupes, de peores he salido.

Chopper: ¡Como no me voy a preocupar, soy el doctor, es mi trabajo preocuparme!

En la biblioteca, Robin terminaba de leerle la historia a un par de niños.

Robin: Y asi fue como sus padres se enamoraron, o mas bien se confesaron.

Niño: Pero tia, ¿que era eso que narraste, que pasaba en la noche? No entendi muy bien

Niña: Si, ¿cómo se llama eso?

Robin: Digamos que...lo repitieron al hacerlos a ustedes dos.


End file.
